Eternity together
by Alec's Goddess
Summary: This story is up for adoption
1. didn't mean to

Love Me for Eternity

Pairing: Pein x Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… sadly.

Summary: They called me weak, worthless, they called me useless, annoying. Now they will look up and scream "Save us!" and I will look down and whisper …"no." A brother, a lover, a mother. Now Konoha will feel the wrath of a god… me. Today Konoha will fall by the hand of their own cherry blossom. They created their own worst nightmare.

**Hiya = Inner Sakura known as Akira**

_Hiya = flash back_

Hiya = P.O.V. change

*Hiya* = dreams

'Hiya' = thoughts

Sakura POV

I can't believe them after all I did they still see me as the weak genin that I was. Apparently this village doesn't forget the past, but most of all they seem to actually live in the past. "**Cha! Who do they think they are to tell us that we're the weak one! I really want to go all out and strangle them." **said Akira. 'I know what you mean Akira just because of the past they want us to give up being a shinobi to be a civilian!' I said. I was walking through the forest looking for herbs to use for medicine. 'I still can't believe that they let that brat back into the village! It also came as a shock when that bimboo of a teammate of his insulted us!' I thought. **"Cha! The bitch isn't even aware that we have our clan's damn kekkei genkai that could kill her in a second!" **Akira exclaimed. "Hey bitch why are you even in this damn village your too weak, how did you even become a shinobi?" speak of the devil. "Why don't you just go and die" Karin said. "Gomen I can't just go and die, it's actually quiet hard to really." I knew what I was doing. I still remembered a few days ago: _I was walking down the street happy that my brother in everything but blood was back. See I had given up on Sasuke over the years. All of a sudden I'm striked against the face. "Listen bitch Sasuke is mine he even proposed to me not you so why don't you just leave." "What did I ever do to you Karin-san?" "You showed your ugly face that's what heck you probably couldn't even whore yourself!" 'It got to me she was a fucken bitch and this fucking village could go to hell and die in its darkest pits!' _I decided to leave after that. Even if I was anbu captain and anbu before all of Konoha 12.

I was at the gates ready to leave then all of a sudden a voice said "Nani?" I turned around and said to Sasuke "Why should I fucking tell you anything?" I disappeared only appear behind him and whisper "Arigato" before I knocked him out and left this fucking village for good.

Unknown POV

"So she actually left?" I said. "Hai, leader-sama." "Very well you may leave." 'Soon my cherry blossom you and I shall be one again but this time I won't let them take you away.'

No one's pov

Maniacal laughter rang out all around. Sakura shivered knowing something was very wrong.

Well what do you think for my first fanfic's first chapter please review and no flames.


	2. Sorry for chapter one

Love Me for Eternity

Pairing: Pein x Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… sadly.

Summary: They called me weak, worthless, they called me useless, annoying. Now they will look up and scream "Save us!" and I will look down and whisper …"no." A brother, a lover, a mother. Now Konoha will feel the wrath of a god… me. Today Konoha will fall by the hand of their own cherry blossom. They created their own worst nightmare.

**Hiya = Inner Sakura known as Akira**

_Hiya = flash back_

Hiya = P.O.V. change

*Hiya* = dreams

'Hiya' = thoughts

Sakura POV

I can't believe them after all I did they still see me as the weak genin that I was. Apparently this village doesn't forget the past, but most of all they seem to actually live in the past. "**Cha! Who do they think they are to tell us that we're the weak one! I really want to go all out and strangle them." **said Akira. 'I know what you mean Akira just because of the past they want us to give up being a shinobi to be a civilian!' I said. I was walking through the forest looking for herbs to use for medicine. 'I still can't believe that they let that brat back into the village! It also came as a shock when that bimboo of a teammate of his insulted us!' I thought. **"Cha! The bitch isn't even aware that we have our clan's damn kekkei genkai that could kill her in a second!" **Akira exclaimed. "Hey bitch why are you even in this damn village your too weak, how did you even become a shinobi?" speak of the devil. "Why don't you just go and die" Karin said. "Gomen I can't just go and die, it's actually quiet hard to really." I knew what I was doing. I still remembered a few days ago: _I was walking down the street happy that my brother in everything but blood was back. See I had given up on Sasuke over the years. All of a sudden I'm striked against the face. "Listen bitch Sasuke is mine he even proposed to me not you so why don't you just leave." "What did I ever do to you Karin-san?" "You showed your ugly face that's what heck you probably couldn't even whore yourself!" 'It got to me she was a fucken bitch and this fucking village could go to hell and die in its darkest pits!' _I decided to leave after that. Even if I was anbu captain and anbu before all of Konoha 12. Sakura packed up her stuff and walked towards her front door when a picture frame caught her eye it was a picture of team seven. She walked up and picked it up throwind against the wall and destroying it.

I was at the gates ready to leave then all of a sudden a voice said "Nani?" I turned around and said to Sasuke "Why should I fucking tell you anything?" I disappeared only appear behind him and whisper "Arigato" before I knocked him out and left this fucking village for good.

Unknown POV

"So she actually left?" I said. "Hai, leader-sama." "Very well you may leave." 'Soon my cherry blossom you and I shall be one again but this time I won't let them take you away.'

No one's pov

Maniacal laughter rang out all around. Sakura shivered knowing something was very wrong.


End file.
